Silena Beauregard
}} Silena Beauregard - 'córka Afrodyty, dziewczyna Charlesa Beckendorfa, przyjaciółka Clarisse La Rue. Była grupową domku 10. Podczas II wojny tytanów została zabita przez drakona. Charakter Jak dało się zauważyć, Silena była miła i opiekuńcza dla innych obozowiczów. Według Percy'ego byłą jedną z najładniejszych, najsympatyczniejszych i najschludniejszych dziewczyn z domku Afrodyty. Bardzo kochała Charlesa Beckendorfa i dbała o niego. Czuła się odpowiedzialna za jego śmierć, ponieważ to ona była szpiegiem. Wygląd Nie wiadomo, jak Silena naprawdę wyglądała. Z "Archiwum Herosów " wynika, że jej włosy były czarne, a oczy czekoladowo brązowe. W książce "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" miała brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy, a w "Przewodniku po Świecie Herosów" blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jednak we wszystkich opisach jest ona piękna, szczupłą dziewczyną, która swoim wyglądem zwraca na siebie uwagę. Jako córka Afrodyty, Silena może zmieniać swój wygląd, gdy poprzedni jej się znudzi. Zmienne opisy jej wyglądu mogą sugerować właśnie tę umiejętność. Występowanie Morze Potworów Silena pojawiła się w ,,Morzu Potworów" wtedy, gdy uczyła Percy'ego jazdy na pegazie. Percy określił ją wtedy jako ,,jedną z sympatyczniejszych dziewczyn z domku Afrodyty", ponieważ Silena jako jedyna córka tej bogini nie dyskryminowała cyklopa Tysona. Klątwa Tytana W ,,Klątwie Tytana" Silena wykłócała się z jedną z łowczyń oraz brała udział w bitwie o sztandar z łowczyniami (była na nie zła, ponieważ stwierdziły, że miłość jest bez sensu) w której dowodziła grupką dwóch obozowiczów. Bitwa w Labiryncie W ,,Bitwie w Labiryncie" Silena po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w momencie, w którym Percy wrócił do obozu (pomachała mu wtedy z pegaza). W innym momencie była obecna podczas narady starszych grupowych na arenie. Prawdopodobnie brała też udział w bitwie o labirynt, ale nie jest dokładnie podane jej imię, tylko jest powiedziane że dzieci Afrodyty poprawiały niektórym zbroje, więc możliwe jest, że Silena była jedną z nich. Ostatni Olimpijczyk W tej części Silena pojawiała się dość często. Pierwszy raz była na zdjęciu, które trzymał Charles Beckendorf na statku ,,Księżniczka Andromeda", zanim umarł. Gdy Percy wrócił do obozu, Silena była jedną z pierwszych, którzy go zobaczyli. Dziewczyna od razu spytała się, gdzie jest jej chłopak. Gdy Chejron proponował jej, by porozmawiali o tym w Wielkim Domu, córka Afrodyty od razu domyśliła się, że coś poszło nie tak i Charlie umarł. Dziewczyna rozpłakała się. Clarisse odprowadziła ją do Wielkiego Domu, proponując Silenie, że robi jej gorącą czekoladę. Potem Silena bierze udział w naradzie wojennej przy stole ping-pongowym. Następnie widzimy, jak Clarisse wraz z Chrisem ją pociesza. Następnym momentem z Sileną był moment, w którym Percy Jackson zwołał półbogów z Obozu Herosów na Manhattan i tłumaczył im, jakich miejsc mają bronić. Następnie, gdy Annabeth została ranna, to właśnie Silena zadzwoniła do Percy'ego informując go, że córka Ateny leży w Hotelu Plaza i jest z nią bardzo źle. Gdy Percy już jest po spotkaniu z Annabeth, odbywa rozmowę z Sileną, dziewczyna zadręcza się, że jest do niczego i że to z jej winy Annabeth jest w tak ciężkim stanie. Percy natychmiast wszystkiemu zaprzecza. Chłopak twierdzi, że córka Afrodyty najlepiej ze wszystkich lata na pegazach i świetnie dogaduje się z każdym obozowiczem. Przyznał, że to nie lada wyczyn zaprzyjaźnić się z Clarisse La Rue. Silena wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to ona jedna może przekonać córkę Aresa by pomogła im w walce (bo Clarisse zrezygnowała z brania udziału w bitwie, a z nią cały domek Aresa). Dziewczyna szybko bierze pegaza i leci do obozu. Później dowiadujemy się, że Silenie nie udało się namówić Clarisse do powrotu na Manhattan, więc kradnie zbroje przyjaciółki i udaje nią. Dzieci Aresa łatwo dały się na to nabrać i ruszają za Sileną na pole walki. Akurat wtedy był atak drakona. Córka Afrodyty stara się pokonać potwora, lecz ten opluwa ją kwasem i dziewczyna upada. Dokładnie w tym momencie przylatuje prawdziwa Clarisse. Zabija ona drakona i od razu biegnie do przyjaciółki. Silena przed śmiercią mówi wszystkim, że ta wojna to jest jej wina i przyznaje się, że to ona była szpiegiem Kronosa. Mówi też, że tylko na początku pomagała Luke'owi, bo był bardzo przystojny i miły. Później, gdy poznała Beckendorfa, chciała przestać mu pomagać, lecz Luke ją szantażował. Twierdził, że jak nie będzie mu przesyłać informacji, to on ją wyda i powie wszystkim, że jest zła i oni ją odrzucą. Silena prosi wszystkich o wybaczenie. Potem, po słowach ,,Charlie... Widzę Charliego" dziewczyna umiera. Gdy obozowicze palili jej całun wszyscy traktowali ją jak bohaterkę. Ani razu nie padło słowo ,,szpieg". Zagubiony Heros Silena nie występuje w ,,Zagubionym Herosie", lecz zostaje kilkakrotnie wspomniana. Pierwszy raz, gdy Annabeth Chase z Piper McLean przechodzą obok domku Afrodyty, a córka Ateny mówi, że ostatnia grupowa była super. Potem, gdy Piper mieszka już w domku numer dziesięć, Drew Tanaka drwi z niej, gdy ta nie chce przejść rytuału przejścia i mówi, że poprzednia grupowa, Silena Beauregard też nie chciała go przejść, ale ona okazała się szpiegiem. W innym momencie Piper myśli, że jest zdrajczynią, dokładnie jak Silena. Na końcu zostaje wspomniana, gdy Piper mówi do Drew, że jest złą grupową. Tłumaczy jej, że dzieci Afrodyty powinny kochać innych, a nie tylko ładnie wyglądać, i że Silena jest tego najlepszym przykładem. Piper przyznaje, że to prawda, że była grupowa była szpiegiem, ale zginęła dla dobra przyjaciół i tylko to się liczy, przez to stała się bohaterką. Dom Hadesa W "Domu Hadesa" Silena zostaje wspomniana przez Annabeth Chase, gdy rzeka Kokytos mówi jej, że dziewczyna mogła zapobiec śmierci córki Afrodyty i innych półbogów (np. Zoe Nightshade, Luke'a Castellana). Zdolności *'ADHD '- jak każdy półbóg, Silena miała ADHD. *'Dysleksja '- jej mózg był przyzwyczajony do starożytnej greki. *'Czarmowa '- posiadała zdolność nakłaniania innych ludzi do wykonywania swoich poleceń. *'Umiejętności jeździeckie '- była mistrzynią jazdy na pegazach. *'Znajomość języków - jako córka Afrodyty, mówiłą płynnie po francusku - język miłości. *'Kontrolowanie magii '- posiadała trochę władzy nad magią miłosną. Ciekawostki *Silena i Clarisse mają wspólne przyrodnie rodzeństwo: Fobosa i Dejmosa.thumb *Tylko ona mówi do swojego chłopaka "Charlie", inni nazywają go po prostu "Beckendorf". *W każdej książce jej wygląd jest inaczej opisany. *W filmie "Morze Potworów", jej nazwisko zostaje wspomniane, jako jeden z obozowiczów którzy zdradzali Bogów Olimpijskich i pomagali Kronosowi. W książce zaś o tym, że Silena była szpiegiem dowiadujemy się dopiero w ostatnim tomie. *Z początku jej związek z Charliem miał być częścią rytuału (miała go w sobie rozkochać i rzucić), jednak później naprawdę się w nim zakochała. *Przez to, że zakochała się w Charlim i zaczęła z nim chodzić nigdy nie przeszła rytuału. *Jej ojciec pracował w sklepie z słodyczami, przez co uwiódł Afrodytę. *Nazwisko "Beauregard" (fran. beau - piękny; regard - patrzeć) można przetłumaczyć na "pięknie wyglądać" (org. "beautiful look"). *Jej całun był koloru różowego. *Obozowicze od Aresa i Afrodyty traktowali ją jako swoją bohaterkę. *Nie lubiła łowczyń, ponieważ uważały, że miłość jest bez sensu. *Swoim zachowaniem w ostatnich chwilach jej życia przypomina Patrokla, przyjaciela Achillesa. *Drew Tanaka uważa ją za zdrajczynię. Charlie and silena by candy8496-d7rhigf.png.jpg Silena beauregard chibi by xxblack and redxx-d3h6vbq.png Silena1.jpg Silena Beauregard by jellybeanstar.png Chibi silena beauregard by firesprinklez-d7zpmwt.jpg Silena beauregard by alexmcopeman-d5v8cxa.jpg Silena beauregard by bubblemonsterxi-d5lw2x8.jpg Silena beauregard by penguincoco-d4hh1db.png Silena by whisperwings-d6f85jd.jpg C c gratitude silena by thatu-d36iz94.png Silena z clarisse.png SILENA.jpg Silena 2.jpg Silena i charlie.png Silena i clarisse.png Charles and Silena.jpg Silena z chrlim na zakupach.jpg 111 a silena.jpg Silena plakat.jpg Chibi silena.jpg SIlena Beauregard.png Charles and silena by jujubajulia-d5fgvgz.png Silena and charles by jackie lyn-d5btvbv.png Silena beauregard by aireenscolor-d6c9od4.jpg SilenaB.png SilenaCharm.jpg Silena i Charlie.png SilenaPink.png Silena Flower.jpg Silena Hero.jpg Silena Camp.png SilenaJelli.jpg SilenaRose.jpg Silena Smile.jpg Silena.jpg Sielna 2.png Sieln.jpg Piękna silenka.jpg ! do boju silenka !.png Tumblr inline n9ho38cDB91ronyr.gif 73331adf918fed255e411219496e19a1.jpg Oczy sileny.jpg Tumblr mw0u7thbqe1sdty61o3 500.jpg Ccf2340a34024595bd074a8aa7cef995.jpg Tumblr mlqnlgfWZO1r3iw7ro1 500.gif Tumblr mgc75vY9Y91rou7eqo1 500.jpg Perfect balance by whisperwings-d6evoa6.jpg Together forever by isuani-d6exndx.jpg Strawberry Picking PJO Canon by Thatu.jpg PJO Girls Looking Sharp by Thatu.jpg Percy Jackson Girls by KreamaSuzuki thumb.png Sztuczne ogniie.jpg 2b5b5fa64db1665afd1c86f4d1e084c8.jpg F33d070add9709f9dbe77ce9e3dcb32f.jpg